What we never saw in the Indigo League
by Fanderichie
Summary: Ash and Richie spent a night under the stars together...but what happened between them when we couldn't see them? LEAGUESHIPPING, SHONENAI


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. This story is a shonen-ai, boy x boy. If you don't like the genre, just don't read it. That way we'll avert any misunderstanding.

The main pairing will be Ash x Richie. Leagueshipping.

Also, Enlish is not my mother tongue, so please, don't have the mistakes in count. Thanks xD

**What we never saw in the Indigo League.**

Ash and Richie camped at night. Team Rocket had stolen a very large amount of pokemon and, although both boys had been running after them the whole day, the night came and none of the boys found the villian's van. So, Ash and his new friend Richie, after having dinner and after having an exciting conversation about who was going to be the best pokemon trainer of the two, went to sleep with a strange feeling on their stomaches. None of them could sleep.

ASH'S POV:

_Thinking_

Great. I can't sleep.

I will count sheeps...one sheep, two sheeps, three sheeps...

Okay, it's useless.

I wonder if Riche has fallen asleep yet.

I'm very lucky. If it weren't for him, I would have died, and now I wouldn't be sleeping combfortably in this sleeping bag. Richie is a very far-sighted guy.

He also gave me something to eat...maybe I should thank him properly for all the things he has done for me. Tomorrow I'll do something for him. Don't know what, though.

Wow, this is wonderfull, I still can't sleep, besides, I have a strange feeling in my stomach. Well, the truth is that before, when Richie saved me, I felt the same thing...

Oh, for the God's sake!, what the hell am I thinking? I'm stupid or what? This must be because Team Rocket has stolen Pikachu and the rest of pokémon and I'm nervous. That's it. I'm worried about Pikachu.

Is Riche as nervous as me? He seems to love pokémon as much as I do. He also seems very mature. . .Just as professor Oak said.

Wait, why am I thinking about him again? Shit...what's happening to me?

RICHIE'S POV:

_Thinking_

Has Ash fallen asleep yet? I'm sure he's as nervous as me. Will we get our pokémon back? Are they okay? I'm so worried about Sparky...

I wonder, will Ash be as worried as I am? Yeah. I think so. I bet he's still awake making a plan or something to save pikachu and the rest of the pokemon. He's very brave and reckless, but yet admirable...

Great, I think I'm getting obessesed. I better go to sleep.

Well, the truth is that it has been a luck to meet Ash. I always travel alone, so I'm grateful for having a friend that is not a pokemon. Hmmm...Today I saved him. He owes me a lot...And now that I think about it, I'm thinking about him way too much...

Ha, ha. How pathetic.

I'm getting obsessed whith the first person I'm spending a night with.

I thought I was going to sleep...hell...

NARRATOR:

Both boys were lost in their own thoughts. Ash started to feel the muscles of his leg go numb, so he stretched it and accidentally, he touched Richie's leg with his own. Their feet also made contact.

- Is he touching me? – Thought Richie – His feet are cold...Nah, it can't be. It's just my imagination.

Ash realised that he had brushed his companion, but said nothing about it, just because he thought Richie would be asleep.

The truth is that, when their legs touched, the strange feeling that Ash had been having became stronger, his breathing became more agitated and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

- Why is this happening to me? – He thought. Then he looked at his friend who was, apparently, asleep and hadn't noticed the incident. – Well, it was nice...

Right after this thought, he felt the urge to hit his head against a wall. How could he be thinking that kind of things? He wasn't sure of anything, but yet again, he was brushing his leg against Richie's.

This time, Richie almos died because of the shock.

- This can't be just my imagination...Ash is feeling me up!...God...what should I do? I don't know what to do!

Finally, gathering up all his courage, Richie decided to give Ash to understand that he was awake saying an almost inaudible "Ash" with a shy voice.

When the black haired boy heard his name, he froze.

- Shit – He thought.

Ash moved away from Richie, and Richie turned to him to be face to face with his friend.

- Err..I...hmmm...- Ash didn't know what to say as an apology. – Well...I don't know what...I mean, I didn't want...err...

- It's okay, don't worry – Richie tried to calm Ash. In fact, he liked what had happened.

- I'm sorry – Said Ash finally, as red as the sides of his cap and looking at the floor.

- It's nothing, really – Answered Richie with the best of his smiles.

- Okay...

In the end, Ash looked up at Richie and met his blue eyes. The truth is that Richie's eyes were big and beautiful. Without thinking, Ash started to approach Richie. Richie didn't protest, and closing his eyes, he let Ash kiss him.

Both boys kissed under the stars.

* * *

The next morning, neither of them remembered what had happened that night. 

Well, maybe they did, but didn't talk about it. They just went to save the stolen pokemon.

**THE END.**

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well? You liked it?

This fic is the translation of "Lo que nunca se vio en la Liga Añil". In the spanish version, this fic has other two chapters, but I don't know if I should translate them. If people want to read the continuation of the fic, I'll do it...

Well, this has been my first leagueshippy fic xD Thoughts?


End file.
